Thinking out loud
by girl-who-is-a-fan
Summary: The team has just come back from another mission and Jemma can't sleep. Neither can Fitz. Somehow they end up slow dancing in the kitchen. very fluffy. This is my first fanfic so yea. inspired by the song Thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran.
1. Chapter 1

The bus was eerily quiet for the first time since the latest mission. Everyone was enjoying their well deserved break. Coulson was in his office, May was downstairs training, and everyone else were in their dorms. Jemma tiptoed out of her bunk and into the kitchen. It was only 10:40, but she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she got a nightmare. They had almost died on the mission. _He_ almost died. Oh God, Jemma thought, as she poured water into the tea kettle. She couldn't imagine life without him by her side.

The silence of the night wasn't making it any better. She needed a distraction from her thoughts, so she turned on the mini radio on the counter to the lowest volume level. It wasn't too loud, so no one would mind, Jemma thought to herself. She swayed to the slow beat, as she poured tea into her mug. Jemma closed her eyes and took a sip of the warm tea. She felt warmth and peace engulf her with each sip.

She suddenly stopped swaying as she heard light footsteps coming into the kitchen. Jemma whipped around to see a very sleepy looking Fitz in the doorway. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants with an old academy tee shirt and his curly hair was sticking up and messy. the only thing that seemed off about his appearance, was two big dark circles right under his eyes.

"Bad dreams too?" Fitz asked, his Scottish accent thick with sleep.

"Yeah" Jemma sighed as she set the mug on the counter.

The painful silence from before returned as the song on the radio ended and a new one began. The new song's slow and steady beat filled the room. Suddenly, Fitz broke the silence.

"Dance with me, Jemma."

"What...? Leo."

"Dance with me."

"Ok." Jemma whispered with a smile.

Simmons put her arms around Fitz's shoulders as he put his arms on her waist. They started swaying as the lyrics started. She shyly looked up and met his sky blue eyes.

"What did you dream about?" Fitz whispered after awhile.

"It was so bad" she said shakeily, tears threating to spill over. "We were on the mission and...you... you were gone. And I couldn't save you."

"Shhh, it wasn't real. I'm still here." Fitz comforted, as he wiped away a tear from her cheek. "I've been having bad dreams too, but we'll get through it together. I promise."

Jemma layed her head on his shoulder, while he stroked her hair gently as they danced.

"I know it wasn't real, but what if it was?" Jemma asked and lifted her head up to look at Leo. "I don't know what I would do without you." Fitz gazed into her eyes. "I...I love you leo." Jemma searched his face.

Fitz grinned, "I love you too Jem."

She pressed her lips to his and he cupped her face as he deepened the kiss. Fitz pulled away and rested his forehead against her's. He brushed his thumbs against her cheeks and they gazed into each other's eyes as the song ended and faded out into silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fitz's POV**

"Jemma!" Fitz shot up with a gasp. His heart was pounding in his chest. He lifted up his hand to wipe his sweat and tear streaked face. "It was just a bad dream." he told himself shakily. He dreamed of the moment she looked at him with sad eyes and jumped off the bus, then they were back in the pod under the ocean, only this time there was no possible way they could get out. The dream then shifted to inside the cave as rocks and dirt fell around them. It felt so real. Jemma kissing his face in the pod as water flooded in, and his arms around her, protecting her from the rubble crashing down in the cave. But no matter how much he tried, he always lost her in the end. The dream kept on changing. One minute she was there the next, she was gone.

Fitz couldn't take it anymore. It was driving him insane just laying there. He had to see her, just peek in to see if she was alright. Fitz dragged himself out of bed and walked to the door. That's when he head music coming from the hallway. "that's odd." He thought to himself, as he tiptoed out of his room. Fitz walked to the room next to his: Jemma's room. The door to her room was ajar and there was no sign of her anywhere. He followed the music to the kitchen and was relieved to see Jemma there with her back to him.

Jemma turned around to look at him. She was wearing dark blue tardis pajama bottoms and an old tee shirt. Her light brown hair fell in cascading waves down her shoulders. At that moment, Fitz just stared mesmerized. She looked so beautiful.

"Bad dreams too?" He asked her

"Yeah" Jemma say sighing

The song playing slowed to an end and silence replaced it as a new one started. The new song sounded slow and calming.

"Dance with me Jemma." Fitz suddenly blurted out. He felt his cheeks redden.

"What...? Leo."

"Dance with me." He repeated more confidently.

"Ok."

Fitz placed his hands on her hips, as she put her arms around his neck. They began slowly swaying around the kitchen.

Fitz glanced down and met her amber eyes.

"What did you dream about?" he whispered after awhile

Jemma took a shaky breath.

"It was so bad." she paused and glanced away from his eyes. "You were in the coma and... you...you were gone. You didn't wake up and I couldn't do anything to save you."

"Shhh, it was just a dream. I'm still here and I'm not leaving you." Fitz said as he wiped away a tear from Jemma's cheek. "I've been having bad dreams too, but we'll get through it together. I promise."

She layed her head on his shoulder and he stroked her long hair as they swayed in circles.

"I know it wasn't real, but what if it was?" Jemma asked and lifted her head up to look at him. Her eyebrows scrunched together in concern. Fitz gazed into her deep beautiful eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you." "I...I love you Leo." Jemma searched his face.

That's all he needed to hear. Fitz couldn't help but grin. "I love you too Jem."

She pressed her lips to his and he cupped her face as he deepened the kiss. Fitz pulled away and rested his forehead against her's. He brushed his thumbs against her cheeks and they gazed into each other's eyes as the song ended and faded out into silence.


End file.
